


Date Night

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [11]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dancing, John is adorably annoyed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "John letting Dorian talk him into bringing DRN-494 out somewhere, maybe so they can go dancing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

"He should come with us John."

"Dorian, no. It’s  _our_  night, why does he have to be-“

"Just once?" Dorian says, unlocking the door and walking into their apartment.

"But-"

"C’mon, John, he doesn’t get to do much. I can tell he’s bored and lonely working at the hospital…"

"And why do  _we_  have to be the ones to fix that?” John said, throwing his hands up in exasperation and shrugging out of his jacket, placing his gun on the living room table with a loud  _'clank'._

"Because we know he’s a good guy." Dorian said, locking the door and turning to the detective, "And get your gun off the table, John. We’ve talked about this."

John huffs, but removes the firearm, placing it on the table next to the couch instead. “I still don’t want him intruding on date night.”

"We’ll go somewhere-just us- on Thursday."

"But-"

“ _Please John._ " Dorian says, walking up to him and leaning his head on his shoulder, and wrapping his arms around John’s neck.

And with one last sigh, John has a fleeting thought that he’s such a damn pushover and Dorian knows exactly what to do to get what he wants out of him-and he’s so  _good at it-_ then he huffs, ” _Fine._ ”

Dorian grins into his shirt then plops a kiss on his cheek before he walks off toward the bedroom, leaving a grouchy detective behind.

_"But if you spend more time dancing with him than dancing with me tonight, I’m going to throw him over the wall!"_ , He calls in Dorian’s direction.

He hears the DRN laugh from the bedroom and he frowns.

_"I mean it, Dorian!"_


End file.
